


4th of July

by NetSlayer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 4th of July, Annoyance, Grumpiness, Headaches, Holidays, Human AU, Other, Panic Attacks, They live in the same house, Virgil is just done, i wrote this for 4th of july, no beta we die like men, not a lot, slight angst, the twins act like brothers, they are all friends, virgil cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer
Summary: Virgil loves the holidays and all it entails, just not this one....~~~~~~I wrote this on 4th of July just because, might do a Virgil centered holiday story collection. Maybe not, who knows at this point.Everyone if friends here because I already write too much angst and hate for my other stories, so it's nice.
Relationships: Analogical if you squint, Platonic CALM, Platonic DLAMP, Platonic Everything, Platonic LAMP, platonic creativity twins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and Comments are valued
> 
> Enjoy

Virgil loved the holidays, he loved the food, the chaos, the laughter, and everything in between. Even the fighting was enjoyable to watch, the scuffles in the living room, and the little food fights in the kitchen. He loved the smell of homemade food, the energy of Halloween, the serenity of Easter and St. Patrick's day, the fullness in his chest and belly duringThanksgiving, and the crazy fortitude of New Year's Eve. The one holiday though, the only holiday he does not love, not even like, is independence day. Otherwise known as 4th of July.

If anyone asked Virgil why he doesn’t like this specific holiday, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He didn’t know why he didn’t like it, every year it was the same; Patton would barbeque, Roman and Remus would decorate, Logan and Janus would set up the fireworks. One time they let the twins take control of the fireworks and almost burned down the place. Normally Virgil would help Thomas set the bonfire up, or decorate, or help Patton, or Janus, but today he didn’t want any part of it. He just wanted to drink some coffee and listen to some tunes, but apparently Roman had other plans. Virgil didn’t even finish half his coffee, or his song before Roman snatched him away, taking his headphones away as well. 

Immediately Virgil’s arms were full of bright reds and blues to be placed all over the place; the sunlight didn’t make it any better, shining right in his eyes. It wouldn’t be as bad if he had his headphones, but Roman took them away and now he got the pleasure of listening to the twins sing the entire soundtrack of Hamilton; “In honor of our founding fathers!” Roman declared right before Remus pushed him off the stepladder. After a few hours of decorating, Virgil went to find his headphones and a cold cup of coffee. 

Why waste good coffee? Virgil grabbed a cup filled with ice and dumped the coffee into the cup, making iced coffee. He was about to finish listening to his song when Patton came into the kitchen.

“Oh perfect! Virgil I need your help with the food, we’ll be needing watermelon and cantaloupe cut up, the baked beans need to be cooked, lemonade to be made, salads to be tossed, cakes to be made, and I still need to prep the meat for the bbq tonight.” Patton grabbed two aprons, one yellow one for himself and a royal purple for Virgil. Without time to intervene Patton placed it on Virgil and took the headphones away once again. “No music, I need to be able to talk to you while cooking. No distractions.” At least he got to keep his coffee this time. 

Patton talked to him the entire time, non-stop talking and directions left and right of how to cook and make everything. Once the cake was in the oven, melon cut, beans cooked, and salad tossed; Patton had finished prepping the meat and said he could do the rest and thanked Virgil. Virgil looked at the time, it was nearing three thirty in the afternoon, as hungry as he was he finished his coffee two hours ago and was now tired. He decided a small nap on the couch would be perfect. That is until Logan came in looking for Virgil asking for his assistance.

“Shouldn’t be too long, we just need some help setting up the fireworks in a safe place away from the bonfire and twins.” Virgil sighed into the pillow and got up to help Janus and Logan, everything was set up until Janus muttered a few curse words along with Remus’s name.

“That bastard, he got into the fireworks and took some, we don’t have enough. Virgil can you go grab some more for us? Logan and I can finish up here, thank you.” Virgil set out to get more fireworks which proved more socially demanding than normal. Too many people, screaming kids, angry Karens’, and a long line for last minute fireworks. It took nearly an hour to just grab what they needed and returned home. The house they all shared looked like America threw up on it, no thanks to him and the twins. Logan greeted him, taking the fireworks while conducting small talk. Once they got to the backyard; Patton was barbequing, Roman was lounging in the sun, Janus was fighting Remus away from the fireworks they set up, and the bonfire stayed empty. 

“Hey! Panic at the everywhere, are you going to start the bonfire or what?” Virgil turned towards Roman and shook his head.

“Not until Thomas gets here with the wood, he said he would be picking some up after work.” Sadly Thomas didn’t have today off, he had to work at the production company he worked at. He was a commercial actor and they decided they wanted to get some holiday shots for a clothing ad. While taking the opportunity of peace, Virgil went back inside to try and find his headphones; there was only one problem. He couldn’t find them, not in the living room, or the kitchen, or the office, his bedroom, the bathroom, the twins room, hell even the closet. Instead of panicking, he took a few deep breaths and decided to check his room again. That was until Patton came to ask for his help setting up the table outside where they eat. 

Once he finished with that, Thomas’s truck pulled up and jogged over to Virgil, his smile was contagious as he asked for help with the bundles of wood. Sure from taking the firewood to the bonfire pit was only fifteen feet away but it was a lot of heavy wood to carry on a hot evening. Once that was all done, Thomas started the fire and Virgil had a raging headache that he could feel build up throughout the day. 

Dinner was delicious, everyone thanked Patton and Virgil and dived in. The problem was that everyone was loud, laughter and arguments filled the air with distant fireworks blasting off. Remus gave a hollar every time one was especially loud, and it didn’t help that Remus sat next to Virgil, even splashing some lemonade on him.

After dinner was dessert, which was cake and some smores by the fire. When everyone sat by the fire Virgil went back inside to take some medicine, he felt exhausted and irritated. He found the pill bottle but no pills. He could feel the headache turning into a migraine and a panic attack starting to settle as well. If he only had his headphones-

“Virgil?” He spun around to find Logan standing in the doorway of the bathroom, silence sat in the room and only Virgil’s breathing could be heard.

“Is there something you need?” He meant to sound harsh, but it came out soft. 

“Yes, we are starting the fireworks but waiting on you.” Virgil shook his head and began shuffling around the medicine cabinet trying to find some more pills.

“You guys go on ahead, I'll skip it this year. Have you seen my headphones?” He asked while inspecting an expired bottle of advil.

“Ah, no I have not seen your headphones, but Patton is persistent on waiting for you. Just one firework and then you can return.” Virgil half listened while still rummaging through the cabinet, Logan grabbed his wrists and set them down. “Remus used all the headache medicine for a creative project, I was going to buy some more tomorrow. Just one firework and then you can leave, I'll even help you find your headphones.” Virgil nodded and Logan led him outside hand in hand. Once outside, Patton bounded up to him wrapping an arm around him giggling for the fireworks to start. 

One firework turned into two, which turned into three, then five, then ten. He was holding a lit sparkler while everyone cheered at the colors in the sky. Virgil didn’t bother to look up, his eyes hurt, his head hurt, his body hurt, everything just hurt. Then the twins found the smoke bombs and lit every single one. Virgil felt suffocated, he didn’t realize he fell crying and screaming until everybody rushed him back inside. 

“Virgil? Virgil, buddy can you hear me?” Thomas’s voice was muddled, he felt heavy and he couldn’t stop shaking. His head hurt so much he cried harder, not realizing someone picked him up and placed him on the couch. He looked up through bleary eyes to see Patton holding his headphones to him, that right. Patton took them away when they were cooking and they must have forgotten about it. He placed them on his head playing soft calming music, he dug his head into the pillows of the couch sniffling softly.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” He muttered wincing at his hoarse voice. He felt a weighted blanket be placed over him and the lights turned down low. Weight shifted around him as he suspected they sat down with him on their overly large couch.

“Virgil.” Janus’s voice cooed as he took off his headphones to silence, only off distant sounds of fireworks in the background. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Virgil shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. Which was a mistake because he whimpered from the pain.

“I ruined the fireworks.” He muttered he felt someone put an arm around him.

“Falsehood. You didn’t ruin anything. If anything we ruined today for you, you were the only one not having fun today.” Logans’ monotone voice soothed some tension from his shoulders, but the cuddles he was receiving some cuddles from everyone. Janus and Logan sat on each side of Virgil, the twins sat down by his feet, Thomas started to play The Black Cauldron, and Patton started to put everything away and went to go get some more medicine.

Virgil didn’t like the 4th of July, but he did love his fam _ily._


End file.
